expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Cascade
|next = |season = 2 |number = 10 }} "Cascade" is the tenth episode of the second season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the twentieth episode. It aired on March 29, 2017. Synopsis leads his crew through the war-torn station on Ganymede. Recap On Ganymede, the Rocinante crew deal with their guilt over the shootout that led to the death of the pilot of the . is looking very wary of being connected to them. , , , and Prax find out that and Dr. Lawrence Strickland are not marked among the dead on Ganymede. Then, they tour the blasted agriculture dome where Prax used to work. On Earth, the negotiations with the MCR are as tense as ever. doesn't believe that had been speaking from delirious hallucination when the gunnery sergeant had mentioned the man without any vac suit. In Draper's quarters at the Martian embassy, Martens hollers at her for her testimony. She asks if she can see the ocean before she's sent back to Mars, but Martens rejects. As soon as Martens is gone, Draper begins to try to pry her room's windows open. is increasingly agitated as he pores over Draper's testimony and the evidence from the attack. Holden and Naomi question relief workers about Dr. Strickland and ask about signs of the protomolecule. Naomi tells Holden this incident doesn't feel like Eros. Holden wonders if it just hasn't started yet. As Amos and Prax investigate the damaged plant life, Prax is accosted by Basia Merton, who accuses him of cowardice. Prax tells him he's looking for Mei, and he's told to seek out someone named , who might know. Errinwright, looking stricken, goes to see Avasarala. He tells her he believes Ganymede was a test for a weapon that was made by . He knows this, he says, because he's been working with Mao. He tries to justify that this was about trying to keep Earth safe, but Avasarala won't let him off the hook. He hands over all the information he has and says he thinks Ganymede was just the beginning. Draper is finally able to get her window open, and she climbs out and tumbles her way down and out into the unsure environment of Earth. On Ganymede, the Roci crew finds Roma, who is hoarding supplies and running his own corrupt little barter system. He's initially obstinate towards requests for help, so Amos starts beating on him. Naomi and Prax stop him from killing Roma, so, instead, Amos pulls out a gun and gives Roma a choice: help them or die. reports to Avasarala that Draper has escaped the Martian embassy. She sees this as a huge opportunity to find her first, and she instructs Cotyar to see that the Martians are slowed down in their efforts to find Draper. Draper is loose in New York, walking around shanty towns and looking for the way to the ocean. A friendly face offers to help in exchange for her bone density pills, which he can barter for medicine to help his people. This man, Nico, shows Draper how to walk like an Earther and points her towards the ocean. While Roma searches the database for Mei, Naomi tells Holden how much she's bothered by the crew's recent turn towards violence. "Every shitty thing we do makes the next one that much easier," she declares. Meanwhile, Prax inspects the plant life, which is dying out because of improper watering. He tells Amos that once the plants go, the whole ecosystem will go. Amos says Ganymede is too important to the system's food supply. Prax says Ganymede is already dead. While all this is going on, Alex is having fun on the Roci, singing along to country music, performing acrobatic flips, and drinking zero-gravity beer. Suddenly, an MCRN announcement states that Ganymede and its surrounding area are declared a no-fly zone. Roma finds video of Strickland and Mei walking towards an old part of the station where there are no cameras. Draper makes it to the ocean and sits at the water's edge. There, she's approached by Avasarala and Cotyar. The UN Deputy Undersecretary shows Draper a photo of the protomolecule creature who rushed her on Ganymede, part of the evidence Errinwright gave her. She tells Draper it was part of a Martian test of a new weapon. Draper doesn't believe her, at first. Avasarala says they can't afford to be enemies, but Cotyar pulls her away as Martian officials are approaching. Cast Click Expand to see the Cast list → Main Cast *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Florence Faivre as *Frankie Adams as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *Terry Chen as *Byron Mann as *Nick E. Tarabay as *Peter Outerbridge as *Rachael Crawford as Admiral J. Peñano (MCRN) *Jeff Seymour as Martian Minister of Defense Pyotr Korshunov Co-Starring *Alison J. Palmer as MCRN Deputy Minister, M. Cruz, Special Envoy *Allison Hossack as Umea *Laura Mayz as Desperate Girl *Leah Jung as Mei *Liza Balkan as Woman *Lorenzo Damiani as Farm Worker *Milton Barnes as Nico *Ryan Blakely as Basia *Sara Sahr as Nurse *Steven Yaffee as *Ted Atherton as Dr. Lawrence Strickland *William Yong as Shirtless Man (Peter) Media Images= ;Ganymede Station Click Expand to see Photo Gallery → S02E10-001.png S02E10-002.png S02E10-003.png S02E10-004.png S02E10-062.png S02E10-063.png S02E10-064.png S02E10-065.png S02E10-066.png S02E10-011.png S02E10-012.png S02E10-013.png S02E10-024.png S02E10-054.png S02E10-026.png S02E10-027.png S02E10-033.png S02E10-034.png S02E10-035.png S02E10-036.png S02E10-058.png ;Homeless Encampment in New York City Click Expand to see Photo Gallery → S02E10-051.png S02E10-018.png S02E10-020.png S02E10-019.png S02E10-052.png| Dynamic Message Board in background states "Unskilled Labor positions available in the and the Belt and Outer Planets" S02E10-053.png|Dynamic Message Board states in background "No experience or training unnecessary" S02E10-021.png S02E10-023.png S02E10-022.png File:Stranger who helped Bobbie find the ocean.jpg ;Miscellaneous S02E10-042.png S02E10-043.png S02E10-044.png S02E10-045.png File:The Weeping Somnambulist approaches Ganymede station.jpg S02E10-047.png S02E10-048.png S02E10-005.png S02E10-049.png S02E10-050.png S02E10-060.png S02E10-061.png ;Bobbie Searches for the Ocean Click Expand to see Photo Gallery → S02E10-046.png S02E10-006.png S02E10-007.png S02E10-008.png S02E10-009.png S02E10-010.png S02E10-014.png S02E10-015.png S02E10-016.png S02E10-017.png S02E10-041.png S02E10-038.png S02E10-039.png File:Bobbie holding data plaque on Project Caliban.jpg ;Alex -- Solo on-board the Rocinante Click Expand to see Photo Gallery → S02E10-028.png S02E10-055.png S02E10-056.png S02E10-057.png S02E10-030.png S02E10-031.png S02E10-032.png |-|Video= File:THE_EXPANSE_Season_2,_Episode_10_Sneak_Peek_Syfy File:The_Expanse_2x10_Promo_"Cascade"_(HD)_Season_2_Episode_10_Promo File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_the_Expanse_Season_2,_Episode_10_Syfy File:THE EXPANSE Season 2, Episode 10 'So Lonesome I Could Cry' Syfy File:Don't Believe Everything You See in the Brochures Notes * The title of this episode was released before that of the premiere. It is a reference to "cascade failure", a chain of events in a complex system of interlinked components. The whole systems eventually fails to function as a series of its components fail, rather than as a consequence of the failure of any specific components by themselves. * In the books, Prax mentions but, in the episode , he mentions . * When they meet at the oceanfront, the text "Project Caliban" on the display Avasarala shares with Bobbie is the first appearance of that word in the show. * The digital read-out on Alex's pistol, a MCRN standard-issue service weapon, is a rangefinder feature that gauges distances. * Nico mentions a number of severe health risks for those living in poverty. The treatments he pursued for the community he served were radiation treatment, the anti-malarial Chloroquine, and phage therapy. Trivia * The tune Alex was singing along to is a one previously performed by Hank Williams named " I'm so lonesome I could cry (1949) " * A Twitter User reports that the homeless encampment scene was filmed under Toronto's Gardiner Expressway in an area marked off by Lower Simcoe Street. Looking closely, Frankie Adams is seen on the right side with her back toward the camera. * AO is an acronym for Area of Operations * AWP is an acronym for Air, Water, and Power * Pro Bono is a latin phrase derived from the expression, Pro bono publico, which in English means, for the public good, as in a person will render assistance at no charge * Phage therapy, is a technique, well-researched in the Former Soviet Union and other Eastern European countries, to kill bacteria by way of a virus. * Hydroponics is the ability to grow plants without the use of soil * Facial Recognition Software works by encoding tissue depth markers and other unique biometrics from the sample then would compare against massive database of photographs. Cast credits on-screen S02E10-MidrollCredits 00.png|Terry Chen as Praxideke Meng S02E10-MidrollCredits 01.png|Byron Mann as Admiral Augusto Nguyễn S02E10-MidrollCredits 02.png|Nick E. Tarabay as Cotyar S02E10-MidrollCredits 03.png|Peter Outerbridge as Captain Martens S02E10-MidrollCredits 04.png|Rachael Crawford as Admiral J. Peñano; Jeff Seymour as Pyotr Korshunov S02E10-ClosingCredits 00.png S02E10-ClosingCredits 01.png External links Season 2 Episode 10 - Cascade Category:Season 2